


Scorch's HQ Fic Dump

by scorchion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchion/pseuds/scorchion
Summary: A collection of unfinished fics, fragments, headcanons, and more.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Assorted Relationships - Relationship, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	1. Foreword & Table of Contents

Foreword:

Hello! It's me, Scorch (duh, who else would it be...). Judging from the title of this work, this will be a collection of Haikyuu!! fics and things I'm not planning on finishing. Maybe I will in the future, who knows, but my major interests have changed for the time being. 

I would be more than flattered if you chose to flesh out or rework what's here, so these ideas are up for grabs. However, I would appreciate it if you didn't take these works and copy them verbatim. Think of them as ideas or sparks for a story if you can't think of anything. 

Also, if you maybe wanna collab with me on one of these drafts, I'd be more than happy to! Rereading some of these makes me want to pick them up again, but sometimes the writing ability just isn't there... I'll plug my Twitter here at some point, but I've been kinda ia there for a while. If you're desperate to ask me anything, do some digging and I'm sure we'll be able to talk it out. 

Table of Contents (Will Update Periodically):

1\. Shuugaku Ryokuo - BokuAka - Fragments w/ Some Fleshing Out

2\. average doesn't mean unimportant - MatsuHana - Mostly Fragments

3\. space heater - SakuAtsu - Nearly Completed (Missing 2 Scenes)


	2. Shuugaku Ryokou

Assorted Notes:

Childhood friends

  * That one Japanese field trip thing and Bokuto goes with Akaashi



shuugaku ryokou - overnight field trip, usually for Japanese 6th graders

2nd years' trip cancelled last year because there was an accident at the site and the school was busy trying to get a refund so 1st and 2nd years are together this time. 

Bokuto sits next to Akaashi on the bus.

Bokuto spends their free time with him. 

  * Teaching Akaashi about the two types of pine cones.
  * Showing Akaashi a cool bug he found (moth and caterpillar)
  * Bokuto dragging Akaashi to help him look for worms so the other kids can fish.
  * On the last night together, they see an owl. Bokuto holds his hand as they get on the bus and falls asleep on his shoulder. That summer, Akaashi moves. 



Bokuto eats their meals with him.

Pleasantly surprised when he sees Bokuto at Fukurodani. Introductions etc. Bokuto doesn't seem to recognize Akaashi. Bokuto confronts him about it towards the end of his third year and puts it together that this is the same Akaashi. Confession. Boktuto says he thinks it's too early for a kiss kiss, but he kisses Akaashi's hand then holds it and gives him a nice hug.

Start of prose:

Akaashi was tired.

He was excited, of course, but he wasn't a morning person.

Today, the first and second years from his junior high were preparing to head off on a field trip, or rather a _shuugaku ryokou_ , an overnight field trip. The school had asked the students to be at the entrance of the property at five in the morning, which Akaashi didn't appreciate. He was struggling to focus and listen to what the teachers were saying about what they were going to be doing that morning. Somehow, he managed to tune in and catch what bus he was on and where he was supposed to put his suitcase. Rubbing his eyes, Akaashi dragged the suitcase over to his bus. He was about to put it into the undercarriage when another kid bumped into him, sending the suitcase clattering to the ground. Akaashi stared at his luggage for a moment, then turned to look over his shoulder to see who had run into him.

He was met with black bangs and golden eyes, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, I tripped."

"It's fine."

They stared at each other for an uncomfortably long time before the other boy piped up again, "Here, let me get that for you!"

Too sleepy to protest, Akaashi watched as the boy with the golden eyes lifted his fallen suitcase and slid it into the undercarriage.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome! Oh, I should introduce myself, right?"

Akaashi shrugged.

"My name's Bokuto! Uh, Bokuto Koutarou! I'm a second year here, nice to meet you!"

"My name is Akaashi Keiji. I'm a first year, nice to meet you, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto gave him a wide smile, then asked him another question, "Are you on this bus?"

Akaashi blinked at him and opened his mouth to reply, but was promptly cut off by Bokuto again, "What am I saying? Of course you're on this bus, I just put your suitcase in it. I'm on this bus too! Hey, wanna sit with me?"

"Sure."

Akaashi wasn't really sure about sitting next to Bokuto on the bus, he'd wanted to sleep a little bit more, but the boy's sunny demeanor was too bright to say no to. He clambered up the stairs to the bus and let Bokuto lead the way to whatever seat he wanted to sit in. His new bus companion chose a seat near the front of the bus and let Akaashi have the window seat. 

Before the bus took off, one of the teachers went through the class roster to make sure all the students who were supposed to be on the bus were on there. Details such as groups and activities would be discussed once they got closer to their destination.

“It’s weird that the second and first years are going on this trip together, don’t ‘cha think?” 

“I guess.” 

“Do you know why?”

Akaashi did know why, his mom had read him the email the school had sent out explaining the odd situation, but Bokuto looked like he was going to bounce around the bus and out one of the windows if he didn’t tell the story, “No.”

Bokuto launched immediately into an in depth explanation about why the first years and second years were going on their overnight trip together, “Apparently, at the time, some guy had brought a gun to the campsite and was hiding drugs there and there was an investigation going on.”

Akaashi internally snorted at that because why would you bring a gun and drugs to a campsite of all places?

“We tried to get a refund or reschedule, but the campsite was so busy and never got around to answering us. My mom and dad were really upset.”

One parent from the school’s PTA organization had even threatened to show up to the house of the person who owned the campsite. There had been so many volunteering activities to save up for the trip and a whole lot of the money that had been raised had gone down the drain, so many students and parents had put multiple hours into those activities. It was no wonder why they had been so upset.

“But! They contacted the school near the beginning of this school year and said they’d let us use both dorms for free and they threw in a bunch of extras as an apology. Like, we get a buffet in the morning and at night, and they also have fishing equipment and stuff, isn’t that crazy?”

“I do think that the extras will be enjoyable, Bokuto-san.”

“Right?”

Akaashi nodded and tried to stifle a yawn. 

Bokuto took notice, “Oh, sorry, are you still sleepy? I’m way too excited to go back to sleep, but if you want to sleep I can stop talking.” 

Akaashi was going to protest and say that he was fine, but Bokuto was already leaning out into the aisle of the bus, as best he could with a seatbelt still on, and chatting to some of the other kids. With that exchange over, Akaashi pulled out a grey hoodie from the backpack he had brought on board, rolled it into a ball, pressed it against the window along with his head, and fell asleep.

Someone shook him awake some unspecified amount of time later. It took Akaashi a few seconds to realize that he was not in his room and that he was on a school trip. Before he had time to ask why he was woken up a teacher addressed the students from the front of the bus. 

“Okay, we’re about 30 minutes away from the first place we’re visiting today, so I’m going to start talking arrangements and details. I’m going to start with the second years, so listen up.”

The announcement began with discussions of groups for the second year students, then groups for the first year students. After that, the teacher said that they were going to be visiting two shrines and a museum today and reminded them to behave properly, but before they went to the museum they would be visiting a place where they could get lunch. There would be more details about after the museum once they were back on the bus.

Once the announcement was over, Akaashi stuffed his hoodie back into his backpack and pulled out some rice crackers. He noticed Bokuto staring at him after he had stuffed a handful into his mouth, so he offered the other boy some. 

He was flashed a toothy smile before Bokuto plunged his hand into the bag, “Thanks, Akaashi!”

The two of them were quiet for a little while, the only noticeable sounds were crunching and the chatter of the other students in the background.

“Hey, Akaashi?”

“Yes?”

“What’s your opinion on rice crackers?”

“What?”

“Like, what types of rice crackers are your favorite rice crackers?”

Akaashi thought about it for a moment, “I like sweet senbei.”

“Me too!”

Bokuto proceeded to explain why he liked sweet senbei then continued the conversation on to what their favorite foods were. They continued on idly chatting for a while, although Bokuto was carrying most of the conversation. 

In all honesty, Akaashi had half expected Bokuto to annoy the life out of him given how the boy had introduced himself, but he was actually quite nice. A little loud, but nice. He was very attentive to Akaashi’s responses and tried to make light of whatever he had said and build onto it. It was enjoyable, even though Akaashi wasn’t doing much of the talking.

A short while later, their conversation came to a close because their first location was now in sight. The students stepped off the bus and stood in front of the building they would shortly be entering.

(Here, I was going to elaborate on the trip and add a few details [which you can see in the assorted notes section], but I ran out of steam...) 

\---

It had taken Akaashi an embarrassing amount of time to figure out that high school volleyball player Bokuto was also _shuugaku ryokou_ Bokuto, and he hadn’t managed to put the pieces together by himself either, which only added to how ashamed he felt. 

Akaashi and Bokuto had scheduled a study session together to go over some modern literature questions, vocabulary words, and some English practice. Although Bokuto’s work was more difficult than Akaashi’s due to the year’s difference in their ages, 

Akaashi had excelled in anything language related, both with literature and foreign language. He frequently read books to widen his vocabulary, and attempted to listen or watch shows in English to tighten his grasp on the language. All that in mind, Akaashi was able to comprehend his friend’s work quite well and they were able to finish studying faster than Akaashi originally anticipated.

With their study session completed, it was unclear what the two of them were going to do next.

(They were going to look at baby photos of Bokuto and then see middle school Akaashi in them and they were gonna be like "OH, WAIT!")

\---

Even though the majority of the third years had announced that they wouldn’t be participating in club activities anymore, they would still come and help advise practices. They had said something about making sure that their kohai weren’t slacking off, but everyone knew the true reason that they still came was because they missed the club; it was coming to an end and they wanted to savor that end as much as they possibly could. 

At the end of one of the practices, Bokuto had called Akaashi over and asked if they could walk home together once the team was done cleaning up. The new future captain of Fukurodani accepted the offer.

After Akaashi had shooed the stragglers out of the gym, double-checked that everything was in order, and locked up the clubroom, he went to go meet up with Bokuto at the entrance gates to the school. 

“Are you ready to go, Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Akaashi noticed that his friend was a lot quieter than usual, something seemed to be agitating him. It was probably the fact that Bokuto’s high school career was coming to a close. Akaashi let that thought roll around in his head as he thought of something comforting to say, but his thoughts were interrupted when Bokuto suddenly started speaking.

“There’s a lot of things I should’ve done earlier this year.”

A beat. Bokuto chuckled and looked at the orange tinged sky.

“I think it’s kinda funny that I upped my ability to be responsible at the last second and decided to be a ‘normal’ ace, but it’s better to do things late than never I guess.” 

Another beat. 

“I don’t really know where I’m going with this, but,” Bokuto stopped walking and looked at Akaashi, “There’s something I want to tell you.”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” 

“I have a crush on you.” 

Akaashi blinked once, twice, three times, stunned into silence.

Bokuto took the silence as a cue to keep going, “It’s kind of stupid that I’m telling you this so late. I mean, I’ve liked you for so long and I just never knew how to tell you. I just really needed to tell you because the year is coming to a close and I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again and I hope you don’t hate me because I really, really like you and you’re so cool an-”

Akaashi finally noticed Bokuto’s floundering and pulled himself out of his stupor, grabbing one of Bokuto’s hands that had been flailing around in the air as he spoke, “Bokuto-san.”

“Y-yes?” 

“I’ve had a crush on you for the past two years.” 

“I, Akaashi, wha-will, damn.”

Bokuto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again and looking directly at Akaashi with intense determination, “Will you go out with me?”

“I-yes.”

“Really?!”

“Yes.” 

As soon as the word left his mouth for a second time, Bokuto pulled him closer into a deep hug. Akaashi’s hand was pressed up against Bokuto’s chest and he could feel the erratic beating of his heart underneath his palm. He couldn’t entirely comprehend what Bokuto was saying because he was still shocked at the fact that this was happening, but he heard little phrases like “I’m so glad,” and “I can’t believe this is real.” 

Bokuto then pulled away from the hug and held Akaashi by the shoulders, looking him over, “God, you’re so beautiful.” 

Akaashi felt his ears burn. 

“I think it’s a little too early for a lot of things since we just confessed to each other, but I hope this is okay,” Bokuto took one of Akaashi’s hands and pressed a kiss to the back of it before interlacing their fingers and flashing a smile, “We can save real kissing and other things for another time.” 

His heart was going to leap out of his throat, Akaashi was sure of it. Bokuto was so kind and thoughtful and considerate, and he really appreciated it. 

He did, honestly, but, “Bokuto-san?”

“Akaashi?”

He took Bokuto’s other hand in his and pulled him closer, “I’m really touched that you want to wait for me, but we’ve been waiting for so long. I’m still not sure where we’re going to take this relationship yet either, but things are about to get hectic for the both of us. While we still have ample (Bokuto murmurs something about knowing what that word means) time and since we’ve been pining after each other for a while, I think we can take a few shortcuts.” 

Akaashi looked at his shoes, then up and into Bokuto’s golden eyes, “So, can I kiss you?”

“W-what? Really? I mean, um, yes!”

The distance between them was sealed. The first kiss they had was a little awkward, their lips didn’t lock properly and their noses bumped, so Akaashi pulled back and tried again. This time, it was delightful; Bokuto’s lips were warm, Bokuto’s embrace was warm, Akaashi felt fuzzy with happiness. 

When they pull back a second time, Bokuto speaks, “Wow. You’re, wow.” 

Akaashi giggled and felt fingers run through his hair. 

“Hey, Aka-uh, Keiji?”

“Yes, Koutarou?”

“You said we can take some short cuts, right?”

“I did.”

Bokuto pressed his lips to Akaashi’s forehead then looked at him with a softness that Akaashi had never seen on his face before.

“I love you.” 

A pause.

“I love you too.”


	3. average doesn't mean unimportant

Issei's first impression of the boy with the reddish-brown (pink?) hair is, " _Wow, that guy seems preppy._ "

It's his first day of his first year at Aoba Johsai and his third class of the day, art. Their teacher chose an activity for them to all get to know each other: make a card with your name on it and draw three of your favorite things. The class is relatively small, so their teacher had them stand together in a circle at the front of the classroom, their cards placed on four desks that were pushed together to make a larger table. 

A few minutes earlier, the boy with the maybe pink hair presented his card. According to the card, his name's Hanamaki and he likes music, the Legend of Zelda, and Calpico Lychee. 

The entire time Hanamaki was presenting his card, he spoke in a soft voice, but when he messed up or stuttered, he’d freak out a little bit, murmuring an "oh my god" or "why can't I say the damn word" under his breath before continuing. On top of that, he animatedly got his explanation across with an unnecessary amount of hand gestures. 

Right now, they're on Issei's name card, which has "Matsukawa" written across it in blocky letters that seem to pop off the paper, a drawing of his cats, a hamburger, and a volleyball. 

Hanamaki watches Issei intently as he explains his interests.

When he finishes talking about volleyball, the kid gives him a smile, "I like volleyball too." 

Issei doesn't really know what to say to that other than, "Oh, cool."

Yeah, socialization isn't really his strong suit. The class continues to present their cards, only stopping when the bell rings and it's time to switch to the next class. 

Issei doesn't see the preppy reddish-pink haired boy in his next class, or at lunch, where he sits with one of his junior high friends that was also accepted into Aoba Johsai. He doesn't see the boy for the rest of the day either. 

Matsukawa’s first impression of Hanamaki was, _“Wow, that guy seems preppy.”_

  * Meeting him in art class, chipper with the teacher, kind of hanging out, kinda not
  * Hanging out with own friends during lunch, then eventually coming together when they learn they’re both trying out for the volleyball team.
  * Developing their relationship from there, quietly sitting in the background watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi bicker brings them together, start hanging out more often, inviting to sit with the other at lunch.
  * Following Hanamaki to his next class before going off to his own classes, learning Hanamaki is taking karate on top of volleyball and letting Makki throw some punches at him, Makki calls him a nerd because he’s in advanced classes, Makki talks about how he wishes it wasn’t an all around honors class because he does some things better than others.
  * Both of them don’t quite know what to make of Oikawa their first few weeks, Oikawa quickly warms up to Makki, but Mattsun is more wary and ends up hanging out with Iwaizumi on the sidelines
    * Awkward dance with Oikawa
  * They finally get closer during their first training camp 
    * Talking about Oikawa’s childhood and how he got interested in volleyball and why he was in Aoba Johsai. 
    * He wanted to go, but it kinda sucked because whatever he did, his parents always said it wasn’t enough. He feels like he never gets a break, and most of the yelling is on his father’s part (“you’re not Japanese enough”) and he’s never home so why does it matter. 
    * Mattsun talks him through it and Oikawa is grateful. Falls asleep on him. 
    * When they were first years and on the way to a training camp location, Oikawa and Mattsun shared a seat because Hanamaki and Iwaizumi had fallen asleep in the back seat of the bus.



In their second year, Mattsun reflects on how his relationship with Makki and the rest of the group has grown

  * Hanamaki and him hanging out on the roof together, waiting for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to show up
    * Stare at him for a bit, muse ab how the awkwardness had faded after talking about secrets and small little moments shared together 


      * Hanamaki falling asleep on him during an assembly
      * Play fights in the halls
      * Learning that Matsukawa also has glasses/contacts and that he is blind as fuck without them
        * “You really are a nerd!”
  * Oikawa calling him about a break up after Iwaizumi proved to be unhelpful 
    * Oikawa feels horrible after letting a girl go because she was so nice and genuine and kind and there for him, but the thought of being in a romantic relationship with her felt off. Feeling selfish because he wanted to focus on volleyball more and that makes him upset and he’s upset with himself and doesn’t know what to do.
    * Matsukawa talking him through it, “I think that you’re not ready yet, take it as a learning experience.” 
    * Late night call
  * Reflecting on how he became the group therapist 
    * His friends often came to him with problems they had been having. Apparently, they said that they felt he always said what they needed to hear at the right time. He wasn’t entirely sure why that was, but it probably had something to do with how fucked up his life was in the past. His parents had divorced, well not really, but it was easier to say that was what happened. His parents had met in college and had him while they were still in college. There were a lot of issues he didn’t really remember because he remembered the feelings and who was involved more than what actually happened. Even though his parents’ relationship didn’t have any legal strings, his father insisted that he visit him every two weeks. Matsukawa hated the visits but pretended he liked them so he wouldn’t hurt his father’s feelings. 
    * Talk ab how he doesn’t like his father’s partner but didn’t because she would walk all over him. Hypocritical/seems ironic because he was bullied for just being someone’s friend. Talk about going to therapy. How mom seemed to just linger in the background, but noticing more that she does a lot for him. Letting his dad go and stopping the visits. Finally feeling okay and good once he got to senior high. 
  * Despite being the therapist, his friends help him too 
    * How Makki worked him through it behind the scenes (although not much because Mattsun kept most of his emotions to himself at the time)
    * Brushing upon a shitty girlfriend Mattsun had in his second year
  * How him and Iwaizumi are close but don’t really get personal about their feelings with each other 
    * Get along, but aren’t sure what to make of each other when left alone together. Once in a while they’ll have a passionate chat about the latest practice match or something, but things feel strained. When they’re with the group though, it’s fine and they poke fun at Oikawa. It’s clear that Oikawa and Hanamaki are closer than they are though because Makki consistently jokes with Oikawa about other life things. (Think me and [redacted friend's name])
    * Talks about how helpless he felt when he couldn’t do anything for Oikawa over the phone. (Their dynamic is awkward, but they’re brought together by how much they care about Oikawa)
  * But before that, mention 
    * How Makki basically had to raise himself and his younger sister because his parents were never around and when they were they’d nitpick mostly. 
    * Because they’re never home, his house is a hang out spot. His little sister stays at their cousin’s house that’s down the block. Little sister and little cousin have an [redacted relatives' names] relationship.



Thinking about how his feelings for Makki have morphed now that he’s a third year

  * Oikawa makes a joke about accepting boyfriend applications, Makki makes a joke and says he’s applying. 
    * Matsukawa guesses it’s fine, but says that if there aren’t any actual feelings involved it seems a little not so good. 
    * Mattsun is jealous, but tries his best to give advice


  *     *       * Oikawa thinks about it a little bit and ends the call saying he’ll come back to him on that one. 
      * Matsukawa silently hopes they don’t get together, and thank god they don’t because Oikawa agrees with him.
  * How Makki has become a more prominent figure in his life 
    * How Hanamaki has dealt with both of Matsukawa’s shitty girlfriends and has told him that he has a bad type in front of all of their friends and getting laughed at. The two girls that were both brunettes with impossibly straight hair and blue eyes that were both polar opposites but bitches. Hanamaki calling him out on it. Besides that though, Makki was always there for him when he was crying late at night because something bad happened. 
      * Sleep deprived call late at night and Mattsun confesses that he may have a crush on Makki, but he isn’t sure and he thinks that Makki is better than any shit girlfriend he’s had. 
      * Makki doesn’t really know how to take that, but says that, “Boyfriend, best friend, whatever, just know that I’ll always be there to help you, okay?” 
      * They don’t bring this up for a few months, not sure if because Makki forgot or if he just brushed it off, Mattsun doesn’t let it bother him, but he doesn’t feel light after confessing either
    * Volleyball of course, but he opens up to him more as well
  * How he can read Makki’s moods 
    * Asking, one day, if he wants to talk about it, silence for a while and waiting for the subject to be dropped when Makki suddenly speaks up and tries to find words for how much he hates his classes and how unsatisfied he is with his performance and how he feels like he needs to do more, but he can’t. 
    * “I want to be amazing, just so maybe I can get my parents’ attention, but I’m just—average.”
    * The way Takahiro clenches his hands into fists doesn’t escape Issei’s notice. He takes a moment to think before he speaks.
    * “Y’know, just because you’re average doesn’t mean you’re not important.”
    * Never one to talk about his feelings, would sometimes brood. Matsukawa being patient with him and waiting for him to find the right words for the feelings. How usually, he would stop talking when Makki got upset and silent. 
  * Noticing jealousy more often 
    * Makki retelling the Oikawa joke thing and Mattsun getting jealous under the surface. Watches with envy as they joke about it some more. Feels like Makki wouldn’t accept the offer back so he never says anything. 
    * Matsukawa noticing that he gets jealous when Hanamaki is talking to other people or being disappointed when Hanamaki isn't resting his head in his lap anymore.
    * Oh boy, that wasn’t there before
  * Helping Oikawa with his crush on Iwaizumi and talking about him going overseas 
    * They talk and Oikawa starts crying about how unfair it is and he hates it and it somehow diverges into how much he misses Iwaizumi and he wishes that he was here and he’s sad. It tugs at Mattsun’s heart and he feels that sadness too, “Listening to Oikawa and feeling the sobs wrack his friend’s body, Matsukawa feels it, he really understands it. Because yeah. Never being able to fully play the sport you’ve dedicated yourself to for all of junior and senior high is shitty as all hell. The fact that your childhood best friend that you love so much and has been through that volleyball journey with you is the absolute worst most horrible thing that could be happening right now. And Matsukawa feels that terrible emptiness and loneliness and sheer absolute pain of it all, it comes crashing down on him. Though he may not be in that same situation right now, he understands it completely. So he holds Tooru closer, and against his will, silent tears flow down his cheeks.”
    * He’s big sad, this is also set after the loss to Karasuno (will need to adjust next section to have it make more sense)



(In the previous fragment, I had planned to make this fic an AU where Oikawa gets injured real bad and will never be able to pursue becoming a pro player. It was still gonna be MatsuHana centric, but I wanted to change their realities a little bit. I think I also wanted to make it an American AU where Oikawa has one of those like, streamer houses where a buncha content creators live together.)

  * Talking about relationships and what Hanamaki wants since he doesn't really talk about it. 
    * The sweet things. Sex is cool, but I just want a good bud who appreciates me.
    * Matsukawa knows that they're both ignoring the tension. He wonders why he can’t just get it over with and ask about it. He knows the answer and he knows that answer is ridiculous because deep in his heart he knows for sure Hanamaki likes him back. That little prick of uncertainty holds him back though.
    * Noticeable tension during this conversation
  * Talking about crush with the rest of the friend group 
    * “You two look really _happy_ together.”
    * [Oikawa] Is annoying about it
    * Noticeable tension between them when the topic of relationships comes around
    * Talking and thinking about the casual jokes/flirting
      * Sitting together and doing nothing and saying “Wanna make out?” and they’re both awkward about it
    * [Iwaizumi] Chill ab it and keeps telling Oikawa to Shut the Fuck Up because he’s obnoxious about it
  * Discussing their futures, they’re applying to the same college 
    * Makki whines about how he still has no idea what the hell he’s gonna do with his life, Mattsun knows what he’s going to do but holds his tongue 
      * Must have good interpersonal skills (which are detailed in this fic) and yeah that’s all I really wanted to mention in this bullet
      * Gets a degree in business management, assumes he’s going to be working at his father’s funeral company for the rest of his life
      * Will have an apprenticeship under his father on top of his degree 
    * They end up being roommates [in college] (a surprise)
    * Learns that Makki gets really bad migraines and helps him out with them
    * Makki is still worried about his future, Mattsun tells him that although he’s very close to being an adult in the real world, maybe he doesn’t have to have a straight career path 
      * “I dunno, freelance maybe. Work in whatever environment you want. Not everyone has the same story, y’know. Maybe Kuroo’s rich boyfriend can get you an apartment and you film videos for him. Don’t let how society functions dictate your choices. I know we’re both quiet people, but I also know that you’re the type of person that needs spontaneity in his quiet life. Go do something that you like that’s off the rails, but still in your own unique lane, y’know?”
    * ‘Hiro does end up doing freelance work for a little bit, but ends up in slumps from time to time. Starts writing songs in his free time, asks Mattsun to help him with cover art because ‘Hiro really likes his doodles. Mattsun starts helping out with writing the songs and more as time goes on.
    * Eventually, Mattsun quits his job at his dad’s funeral home and he and Makki start working together to write songs and make music videos. Mattsun does a lot of ghost writing and Makki does most of the singing and performing. Think loveleo 
      * They’re not very big and have found other places to work, but they make a decent amount of money.
      * Mattsun is the video director and they convinced Kenma to be a cameraman in his spare time, they work together pretty well and get a boom when Kenma advertises their new album on his channel
      * They also film some stuff in Hyogo and in Osamu’s shop
    * Mattsun, now that he’s quit his job at his dad's, is Makki’s full time ghost writer and manager. They’re driving home when he hears the man on the radio announce that Hanamaki’s new song is debuting on the station right now, it’s called “Around You, With You,” and the announcer reads out a message that’s to him. Matsukawa nearly crashes the car. Makki was acting weird during the whole recording session.
    * [These next few details I would've been added before the previous bullet] Talk about why Mattsun never sings and how he totally should. 
      * “But I can’t sing harmonies, ‘Hiro. I get so lost.”
      * “Yeah, so? I still want to make a song with you.”
    * Still dancing around each other




	4. space heater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first SakuAtsu fics I wrote, back when I was trying to figure out their dynamic. I feel like my writing was very stiff and by the book here because of that.

Miya Atsumu is hot-blooded, he has an intense desire to win, and he tries his hardest during practice, practice matches, and official matches. But he’s also hot-blooded in a more literal sense.

If you’re standing within a 30 centimeter radius of Atsumu, you can feel the warmth radiating from his body. Regardless of the season, Atsumu always wears a skimpy tank top and shorts to practice. He whines about the heat even when it’s only 15° outside. During the fall, he continues to wear shorts and his tank top. In the winter, he’ll wear a t-shirt and a hoodie, and he’ll finally switch to pants. If it’s snowing, he adds a thin windbreaker and rain boots to his attire. The second spring hits, regardless of whether or not the winter chill is still in the air, Atsumu’s back into shorts. Then, when summer rolls around, he’ll sweat buckets and continually complain about how he’s going to die of heat stroke. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi is the complete opposite. During the fall, winter, and spring, he’ll be wearing pants. In the fall, he’s already donning a thick winter coat along with a scarf and gloves. When winter does arrive, he switches out his regular jeans for fleece-lined ones and is always wearing at least two long-sleeved shirts with wool socks. In the spring, Kiyoomi sheds the winter jacket and trades it for a peacoat, and in the summer, he always wears either a track jacket or a hoodie. He doesn’t wear shorts during the summer; instead, he switches out his jeans for cargo capris. 

When Kiyoomi was little, he’d sit with his back pressed against his space heater until his mom yelled at him, saying he was going to burn a hole in his shirt. When Atsumu was little, he and Osamu would fight over who got to sit in front of the fan until one of them accidentally knocked it over and broke it, leaving both of them to suffer. Kiyoomi likes hot cocoa, hot tea, or any other hot drink. Atsumu likes iced coffee and slushies, and he puts ice in pretty much all of his drinks. Kiyoomi always has an extra hoodie in his bag. Atsumu has an extra towel in case he sweats through the other one. Kiyoomi keeps instant hand warmers in his pockets. Atsumu has instant cold compresses tucked into one of the side pockets of his duffle bag.

Kiyoomi takes scalding hot showers, which Atsumu discovered when he asked Kiyoomi to keep the water running for him when they roomed together once.

“OW! Jesus Christ, Omi! Are ya tryna cook me alive?” Atsumu had said as he poked his head out from the bathroom doorway.

Kiyoomi had given him a blank stare. “What are you talking about? The water’s the perfect temperature.”

“No it’s not! I’m pretty sure I’ve got first degree burns now.”

“You’re the one who asked me to leave the water on for you.” 

Atsumu grumbled but decided not to argue with him about it. He didn’t ask Kiyoomi to leave the water running for him again after that.

Another time when they had roomed together, Kiyoomi found himself shivering despite the fact that he had thoroughly cocooned himself. He considered taking Atsumu’s blankets but decided to tough it out instead. Half an hour later, he was still very much awake and very, very cold. 

They had a game against EJP Raijin the next day, and if Kiyoomi didn’t fall asleep soon he wouldn’t be able to play effectively. He threw his pride away for the sake of sleep and walked over to Atsumu’s bed, gathering the covers that had been kicked to the end of it. 

The movement made his teammate stir.“Hey, Omi, what’re ya doin’ with my blankets? Are ya cold?”

“No, I’m hot,” Kiyoomi said as he spread the extra blankets over his own bed. 

Atsumu responded in a sultry voice, “If yer cold, why not cuddle up with me?” 

He shot Atsumu a glare before remembering that it wouldn’t be seen in the darkness. “No.”

“Alright, suit yerself. Can ya gimme my sheet back though?”

Kiyoomi pulled the sheet out from the layers of bedding, balled it up, and threw it at where Atsumu’s head probably was. It hit the target, judging by the indignant squawk. 

After that, Kiyoomi stealing Atsumu’s unused blankets became commonplace. So did Atsumu offering himself as a human blanket, which Kiyoomi would promptly turn down each time. 

...

That winter, however, Kiyoomi finds himself considering the offer. He had already stolen Atsumu’s blankets and tried to turn on the room’s heater, only to discover it was broken. He had brought one pair of thick fleece pajama pants, which he’s already wearing, and even put on a hoodie, but he was still shivering. 

His body feels heavy with fatigue: They had played and won two official matches during the day, and he’d endured a rowdy afterparty when his energy reserves were practically drained. Kiyoomi wants to sleep, but the bitter cold isn’t letting him.

The frigid air and fatigue must be clouding his judgement because his mouth starts moving out of its own volition.“Are you still awake?”

“Mm. What’s up?”

“I’m cold.”

“‘Kay, and?”

“I’m considering your offer.” 

He hears Atsumu shift in the other bed. “Oh, are ya now?”

Kiyoomi is silent for a few seconds then replies through gritted teeth, “Yes.”

“So do ya want me t’ come over there or what?” 

“If you would.” 

Atsumu slides out of his bed, his gentle footfalls audible as he pads over to Kiyoomi. Atsumu grabs the top layer of his blankets, takes them off, and throws them, presumably onto his now abandoned bed. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Trust me, yer not gonna want those once I get in there with ya.”

Kiyoomi makes a sound of protest but refrains from retrieving the extra bedding. Atsumu lifts the remaining blankets and shimmies in next to him. An awkward silence stretches between them for a minute or so before Atsumu speaks again.

“Are ya warmer yet?” 

“No.”

“I think this would work better if I was touchin’ ya.”

“I don’t want to touch you.”

“Aw, c’mon, Omi. I took a shower an’ everythin’.” 

Kiyoomi contemplates it: he’s still shivering, and he just wants to go to sleep. If touching Atsumu meant sleep, then he’d just have to deal with it. 

“Fine.” 

Atsumu shifts closer to him but doesn't touch him yet. “So, how d’ya wanna do this?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Well, d’ya sleep on yer back or stomach?”

“On my back.”

“I sleep on my stomach.” Kiyoomi could hear the smirk on Atsumu’s face. “It’s like we’re meant to be.” 

“It doesn’t mean anything.”

“‘M just messin’ around, relax.” 

Then, he feels Atsumu sidling closer to him. 

There’s a dip in the mattress on either side of his shoulders before Atsumu flops down on top of him, knocking the wind from his lungs.

“Ow.” 

“Be gentle, idiot. I’m a human being, not a pillow.”

“Sorry.” Atsumu doesn’t sound apologetic at all. “But Omi, are ya wearin’ a fuckin’ hoodie?”

“I was cold.” 

“Well, the zipper’s cuttin’ into my cheek, so take it off.”

“No.”

The weight on Kiyoomi’s chest shifts to his legs when Atsumu pushes himself up to sit on his thighs.

“Then I’m goin’ back to my own bed an’ ya can freeze all night.” 

Kiyoomi sighs heavily but takes the hoodie off and chucks it at Atsumu’s face.

“Hey! I’m tryna help ya, y’know.” He let himself fall forward onto Kiyoomi’s chest, forcing the air out of his lungs once again.

“How’s this?”

“Fine, I guess.”

“Okay, cool.” 

They lie there in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Atsumu decides to open his mouth again. 

“Yer as stiff as a board, Omi. Ya don’t hafta just lie there, y’know. Ya could wrap yer arms around my waist or somethin’.” 

“I’d rather not.” 

“Alright, whatever then. G’night, Omi-Omi.” 

Then, Atsumu nudges himself into the crook of Kiyoomi’s neck and allows his breathing to slow down. As the minutes tick by, Kiyoomi’s body temperature rises to a comfortable level and his breathing starts to unconsciously sync with Atsumu’s, lulling him to sleep.

The first time he leeches off of his teammate’s unnatural body heat, Kiyoomi wakes up before Atsumu and discovers that he’s overheating. Not only is he overheating; he’s sweating too. And so’s Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi immediately shoves the Atsumu off of him and slides out of the bed, grabbing a change of clothes before making a beeline for the bathroom. Atsumu’s loud whining is audible over the sound of the water cascading onto the shower floor. He probably should've been more considerate when he wiggled his way out from Atsumu's grasp, but he had been sweating. He had been sweating  _ on Kiyoomi. _ Gross. Gross! Disgusting. Abhorrent. 

Kiyoomi shudders involuntarily at the thought as he slips into the shower. He harshly scrubs his skin pink, which Atsumu so graciously comments on upon his return.

“Fuck you. Don’t sweat on me again.”

“I can’t help it, sweatin’s a biosymptomatic response.”

“‘Biosymptomatic’ isn’t a word.” 

“Whatever. Let’s just ditch the comforter next time and keep the sheet.”

“There isn’t going to be a ‘next time.’”

Atsumu shrugs at that, and the two of them carry on with getting ready for the day.

There would be a next time.

...There would be many next times. 

The second time Kiyoomi borrows (because “uses” sounds inhumane) Atsumu for his body heat, they’re staying at some impromptu cheapie hotel after the team bus started malfunctioning on their way to Miyagi for a few practice matches with the Sendai Frogs. 

The hotel is quaint, family-owned, and it has a very cozy air about it. Unfortunately, that coziness didn’t carry over to the bedding; it was stiff, flimsy, and did absolutely nothing to keep Kiyoomi warm. There was a heater, but it was so damn ancient and fragile-looking that Kiyoomi felt like he’d either break it, or get it working only to have it burst in flames. 

As he flops back onto his own bed, Kiyoomi braces himself before speaking through gritted teeth, “Miya.”

“Yea?”

“It’s cold.”

“Oh? What do ya want me to do about it?”

Kiyoomi groans into his pillow because of course Atsumu was going to be difficult about this, “Nevermind.”

“Omi-”

“I’m going to sleep.”

He doesn’t fall asleep. The cold made him shiver uncontrollably and his teeth were chattering. Then, Kiyoomi’s covers were thrown off of him, the comforter hurled to some distant corner of the room.

“Alright, move. I’m comin’ in.” 

“I didn’t ask for-”

“Shut up, I can hear ya chattering from my bed,” Atsumu says as he smooths the sheet over the both of them, “Yer makin’ me feel guilty for teasin’, so just lemme help ya.”

Kiyoomi mutters his distaste, but doesn’t attempt to squirm out from under Atsumu once he rolls onto his chest. Atsumu’s body heat radiates off of him, warming Kiyoomi up quickly, and his even breathing helps the taller drift to sleep.

(Kiyoomi wakes up first and this starts happening more often. First few times are awkward, then it becomes a wordless exchange.) (excuses: too lazy to mess w/ thermostat, doesn’t want to get up, etc )

Feelings were never Kiyoomi’s strong point. He keeps his distance from people, both in a physical sense and in an emotional sense. There are too many complications with being involved with people, which is the part of the reason he keeps to himself. The other reason is because he simply doesn’t know how to interact with others. 

His older siblings rarely speak to him and he never particularly wanted to talk to any of his classmates while he was still in school. The only experience he has with people is with those who are similar to him, like Ushijima and Iizuna, who understood him without talking, and with Motoya, who kept him company out of family obligation. It’s a struggle to actually get to know someone for Kiyoomi, and pushing them away is easier than interacting. 

However, Kiyoomi’s finding it harder and harder to keep pushing Atsumu away with his indifference and biting comments. He doesn’t want to anymore, and each time he wakes up with Atsumu on top of him, he feels safe and longs for more once they peel apart. Whatever this is definitely has something to do with the fact that they were cuddling with each other nearly every night. 

So, Kiyoomi does his research. He learns that physical contact strengthens bonds between people among other things. Like why his heart goes haywire and his stomach does somersaults every time he’s near Atsumu or thinks about him. 

Kiyoomi’s never had a crush before, but he certainly has one now, as a twenty two year old man. If he isn’t a late bloomer, then he doesn’t know what is. Kiyoomi reads an article that informs him a crush usually lasts around four months, and if it doesn’t go away, it might be something more than a crush. So, he waits and waits and hopes it will go away in four months.

It doesn’t.

Kiyoomi then has an internal panic because, no, he could not possibly be in love with Miya fucking Atsumu. Atsumu who annoys him to no end with his snarky comments, Atsumu who calls him ridiculous nicknames, Atsumu who mocks him for his skincare routine when he doesn’t even have one himself, Atsumu who keeps him warm on cold nights even though he isn’t obligated to which makes Kiyoomi feel fuzzy inside. Fuck. Fine, maybe Kiyoomi is a little in love with him.

It’s chilly that night, so Kiyoomi calls out into the darkness, “Miya.”

“Comin’.” 

He lifts the covers for Atsumu as he gets settled in. Kiyoomi stares blankly at the ceiling once Atsumu sprawls on top of him, thinking about how bizarre it is that he managed to fall for someone so annoying. Kiyoomi doesn’t wrap his arms around Atsumu, even though he desperately wants to, so instead he pulls at the sheets. 

_ I think I might be in love with you, _ Kiyoomi thinks, grip tightening. 

A beat.

Two beats.

Three.

“Oh, good. I thought I was goin’ t’ hafta suffer through this alone.” 

Kiyoomi’s eyes widen, “What?”

Atsumu’s chin digs into his sternum as he shifts to look at him, “What?”

“I－What did you say?”

“I said ‘good, I thought I was goin’ t’ hafta suffer through this alone.’”

“Suffer through what?”

“Bein’ in love with ya, ya dope.”

“Wait, what did I say before you said that?” 

There’s an amused lilt to Atsumu’s voice, “Ya don’t remember? Ya said, ‘I think I might be in love with ya.’”

“I said that out loud?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck.” 

Neither of them say anything. 

Kiyoomi can feel Atsumu’s eyes boring into him, “C’mon, Omi. This isn’t too bad, right?”

“Mm.”

“I said I like ya back, isn’t that relievin’?”

He says nothing, formulating a response. Kiyoomi opens his mouth just as Atsumu starts to speak, “I-”

“Are-”

“You first.”

“No, ya haven’t said anythin’ yet, you go first.”

Kiyoomi sighs, “I didn’t think that this was going to play out this way.” 

(They discuss it and how Atsumu wouldn’t cuddle with anyone else and how he thought he was being obvious)

Atsumu grabs Kiyoomi’s wrists and wraps his arms around his waist, then whispers to him, “Go out with me?”

Kiyoomi rubs a hand across Atsumu’s back, he can really feel how warm he is through the fabric of his shirt, “Okay.”

“Alright, sweet. G’night, Kiyoomi.”

“Good night,” He hesitates before adding, “Atsumu.”

Kiyoomi can feel Atsumu’s lips curl into a smile then a kiss is pressed to his neck. He feels him go lax after that, his breathing slowing into a gentle rhythm.  (more tba; drifting off to sleep together after Kiyoomi reflects and calls Atsumu his space heater) . His heart flutters when he recalls Atsumu telling him that Kiyoomi was the only person he’d willingly cuddle up with, he was his own personal space heater. 


End file.
